<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El collar de la reina blanca by BlackPhilip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024325">El collar de la reina blanca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip'>BlackPhilip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/F, Fictober, Gay Cats, Out of Character, Robbery, Romance, Short One Shot, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para los hermanos ladrones, una ventana abierta era un mundo de probabilidades imposible de desperdiciar, pero en medio del robo, Rumpleteazer se da cuenta de que estaban en la casa de Victoria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El collar de la reina blanca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictober 2020 Día 7: "Sí, lo hice, ¿qué pasa con eso?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una solitaria ventana abierta brillaba entre las oscuras calles, como un faro en el punto Nemo del océano. La luz que se reflejaba detrás de las cortinas pronto se apagó, y nadie se molestó en cerrar las hojas de vidrio. En una noche tan oscura como esa, una ventana entreabierta podría haber pasado por alto para cualquiera, pero no para Mungojerrie y Rumpleteazer. Habían estado agazapados juntos entre las sombras por un largo rato, en espera de la hora de dormir. Cuando no vieron a nadie más prepararon su habitual plan.</p><p>Para los hermanos ladrones, una ventana abierta era un mundo de probabilidades imposible de desperdiciar, y sin ningún problema, se infiltraron dentro de aquella casa. Observaron a su alrededor todas las cosas que podían tomar, las alacenas que podían vaciar. Comenzaron su operación sin perder ni un segundo más, buscando y tomando cualquier objeto interesante.</p><p>En un cajón de la cocina, Rumpleteazer encontró una pequeña caja color blanco, asegurada con un listón. Sus pupilas se dilataron con curiosidad y sus patas desabrocharon el moño con impaciencia, como si aquel regalo fuera para ella. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un pequeño collar brillante para gato, con diminutos cristales que destellaban aun en la oscuridad. Lo tomó con cuidado, posándolo sobre su cuello. </p><p>—¿Qué es esa cosa brillante? —Preguntó Mungojerrie, con fisgones ojos negros. </p><p>—¿No lo ves? Es un collar.</p><p>—Deberías tomarlo, combinaría con el resto de tus perlas. </p><p>—Oh, no lo sé Jerrie, parece demasiado costoso —Respondió la felina, con fingida modestia—. No podría...</p><p>—Pero se ve genial en ti —Halagó su hermano, mientras guardaba una vieja bufanda que algún maleducado dejó en la mesa—. Te lo mereces Teazer. </p><p>Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y reanudaron el saqueo. Mungojerrie corrió fuera de la cocina, mientras su hermana se aventuró a la sala de estar. Entre la noche, los muebles parecían gigantes oscuros que protegían el hogar, y al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del otro lado de la casa, se refugió debajo de uno con prisas. Maldijo a su hermano en silencio, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie bajara a ver qué pasaba. </p><p>Luego de un rato sin que nada ni nadie se asomara, salió de su escondite. Su propio costal era una peligrosa fuente de ruido insoportable, pues los objetos de metal estaban chocando entre sí. Lo dejó en el suelo en busca de una solución. Su cola se movía como un rayo con molestia, saltando de lado al lado. Debía encontrar un modo de amortiguar el estruendo, no iba a dejar ese botín. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que ni siquiera notó cómo una delgada figura blanca se recostaba en el sillón frente a ella. </p><p>—¿No es muy temprano para sus atracos, Teazer? —Preguntó la gata, divertida por lo distraída que era la otra.</p><p>Al escuchar una voz, Rumpleteazer saltó del susto, cayendo de pie con las garras de fuera. Su cola se había esponjado por completo, haciendo reír a la reina blanca.</p><p>—¿V-Victoria? </p><p>—Mis humanos acaban de apagar las luces, podrían preocuparse por los ruidos y bajar a revisar. </p><p>—¡N-No sabía que esta era tu casa! —Exclamó avergonzada. Podía sentir su cara hirviendo y sus orejas tirándose hacia atrás. </p><p>—¿De verdad? —Cuestionó, sarcástica, sin creerle.</p><p>—¡Lo juro! Jamás te robaría a ti o- o a tus humanos. </p><p>Había cierto grado de verdad en las palabras de la gata amarilla, nunca hubiera adivinado que otra Jellicle vivía en esa casa y se avergonzaba por lo que había hecho.</p><p>Además, ella estaba enamorada de Victoria desde tiempo atrás. Para Rumpleteazer no había ningún gato más hermoso, con su suave y puro pelaje blanco, y esos enormes océanos azules en sus ojos. Pero su belleza no se quedaba sólo en el físico. Su personalidad y gran corazón podían brillar incluso más que su color. </p><p>Todos amaban a Victoria, y ella no era la excepción. </p><p>—Entonces, ¿Vas a devolver las cosas? —La melódica y entretenida voz la trajo de vuelta al mundo físico. </p><p>—B-Bueno, yo... —No supo que responder. </p><p>Claro, podía dejar las pertenencias de Victoria donde las había encontrado porque la reina blanca le gustaba, demasiado. Pero al otro lado de la situación tenía a Mungojerrie, que no se lo tomaría muy bien. </p><p>—Se pondrán furiosos con nosotros.</p><p>—Nadie sospecharía de ti, Vicky.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de Mistoffelees? Lo castigaran al igual que a mí.</p><p>—Nada de eso, cuando los cajones están abiertos, todos saben que fueron Mungojerrie y Rumpleteazer. </p><p>—Teazer —Insistió. Su rostro había cambiado de semblante conforme hablaba. Si antes se mostraba divertida, ahora no había más que preocupación en su rostro—. ¿Puedes devolver nuestras cosas?</p><p>No respondió, sus ojos saltaban al saco y luego de vuelta a la otra Jellicle. </p><p>—Lo suponía —Suspiró Victoria, bajando del acolchado sillón.</p><p>La pequeña gata simplemente pasó por su lado, como si se cansara de esperar una redención que no llegó. </p><p>—¡Está bien! ¡L-Lo devolveré todo! —Gritó Rumpleteazer, antes de que se fuera. </p><p>—¿De verdad? —Se volvió.</p><p>—Dejaré todo en la cocina... Tal y como estaba... Por ti, Victoria. </p><p>Unos brillantes zafiros relucían con sorpresa en la oscuridad, y la ladrona sintió que se derretía con esa sola mirada. Lo último que deseaba era perjudicar a ese ángel de albino pelaje. A pesar de las sombras, pudo ver que la radiante sonrisa de Victoria volvió, acompañada de una alegre risa. </p><p>Alegre y agradecida, la minina blanca se acercó a Rumpleteazer, frotando cariñosamente su cabeza contra el pelaje de ella. Los suaves ronroneos de ambas se mezclaron, creando una dulce canción de cuna. Sentir su tersura realmente le calentaba el corazón, y una felicidad sin precedentes la invadió. </p><p>Se apartaron lentamente, y Victoria le dedicó una bella ultima sonrisa antes de irse, brincando sobre los viejos muebles</p><p>La felina amarilla apenas despertaba de su encanto cuando escuchó el llamado de su hermano. Recordó el por qué estaban ahí y sintió pánico. Tomó el saco y corrió en estampida al encuentro. Nerviosa, empezó a pensar en una manera de pedirle que dejaran las cosas donde estaban, aunque su cerebro no tuvo que meditar mucho pues al entrar a la cocina vio como Mungojerrie tiraba su costal por la ventana. </p><p>—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? </p><p>—Yo uhh- Jerrie-</p><p>—No importa —Interrumpió, emocionado—. Encontré cosas geniales, para ti. Te van a encantar. </p><p>Antes de que Rumpleteazer pudiera decir algo, su hermano y compañero de crimen ya había salido por la ventana. La gata soltó su saco, asustada, comenzó a sacar un par de cosas sólo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por el otro. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? Date prisa, Teazer. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer. </p><p>Más apurada que antes, buscó desesperada entre los objetos sin importarle si el ruido llegaba a los oídos de los humanos. Lo que intentaba encontrar con tanto fervor era aquel elegante collar que había tomado. Al tenerlo entre sus patas, lo devolvió a la caja como pudo y saltó fuera, empujando a su hermano con ella. </p><p>Cayeron sobre sus patas en el frío suelo. Antes de que la hermana pudiera preguntar si estaba bien, Mungojerrie tomó la palabra.</p><p>—¿Acabas de devolver el collar? </p><p>Rumpleteazer no respondió y se adelantó corriendo y trepando por los callejones. Su hermano, un atlético gato como ella, no tuvo problemas para alcanzarla. </p><p>—¿Devolviste el collar, si o no?</p><p>—Sí lo hice, ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Respondió, agresiva.</p><p>—No regresamos las cosas que tomamos.</p><p>—Es un regalo para Victoria, no podía quitárselo —Reveló, deteniendo su carrera.</p><p>—¿Era la casa de-? —Se interrumpió antes de terminar. Su rostro plasmó gran sorpresa por un segundo, pero cambió al otro— Da lo mismo, no debiste devolverlo. ¿Cómo sabes que es para Victoria?</p><p>—¿Para quién más será? ¿Para Misto? Victoria es la única hembra de esa casa. </p><p>Mungojerrie sólo rodó los ojos y volvió a colocar el costal lleno sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—Además, se verá hermosa —Comentó Rumpleteazer—. Será la reina más radiante del lugar. Aunque ya lo es, ¿Cierto? ¿No te encantan sus ojos?  —Añadió, suspirando lo último. </p><p>Su hermano sólo respondió con un gruñido molesto. Iba a ser una noche larga. </p><p>Y mientras avanzaban por las calles, Rumpleteazer continuaba dedicándole poemas a su amada reina blanca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>